As The Smoke Clears
by RulerOfChaos
Summary: Post DoC. VincentTifa Reno?. When Vincent is presumed dead, Tifa grieves for something that never was and Cloud doesnt know what to do. What will happen if Vincent suddenly returned? Rated for later chapters. Finally Complete! Enjoy!
1. Shimmer of Hope

**As The Smoke Clears**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters etc. If I did I'd be too busy with them to be writing anyway

**Pairings:** Vincent/Tifa, possibly others

**Warnings:** swearing and other explicit content in later chapters, sex, drunkenness, drunken sex etc.

**A/N:** I have only played Dirge of Cerberus so my humblest apologies bows low to ground if anything in this is wrong. If you pick up on anything _please_ let me know! This is my first attempt at a Final Fantasy fic so please bear with me. This is a very short chapter apologises and backs away slowly but more will come very soon. (And will hopefully be longer!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1.**

Tifa picked her way through the rubble carefully, avoiding the sharp pieces of metal that covered the dusty ground, when a glint of something shiny caught her eye. Her curiosity got the better of her and she decided to take a closer look at whatever it was. Her slow walk abruptly turned into a run as she recognised what she was looking at.

Tentatively, she reached out and picked it up from where it had gotten caught on a protruding metal beam. Fingers clutched the cold metal chain as her mind raced at the realisation of what she was holding. _Cerberus_… Running a finger across the three-headed dog charm, she let out a choked sob.

_Vincent…_

"Tifa?"

A hand suddenly appeared on her shoulder. She blinked and looked up at the one who had spoken.

"Tifa, are you alright?"

It was Cloud.

She looked back down at the gun chain in her hand. Cloud followed her gaze and understood.

_Vincent…_

"Come on, Tifa." He tried again, "We've done all we can here. It's time to leave."

Tifa nodded absently; wiping away the tears she didn't remember shedding and allowed herself to be led back to Cid's ship.

She didn't speak the entire trip back to Midgar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tifa locked the door and leant back against it with a sigh. She was tired from the trip home in the ship, her thoughts not allowing her to find enough peace to rest, let alone sleep. Once they had arrived back at her bar, 7th Heaven, Cloud had led her up to her room and with a sympathetic smile, told her to get some sleep. She doubted that she would be able to sleep after her discovery.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the Cerberus Chain. Blinking back her tears, she went outside on the balcony and sat down with her back to the railing, hugging her knees against her chest. The full moon illuminated the quiet streets, giving everything an ethereal glow.

Her mind had come to the conclusion that Vincent was dead, but something else inside her kept telling her that he was alive. Clinging to that hope as though it were the only thing keeping him alive, she decided to go out and look for him.

With renewed hope she sat like that until the sun peaked over the horizon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well there is the first chapter. Hope whoever reads it enjoyed it. Cookies for those who did will update regularly, until then please read and review!


	2. Returnings

**As The Smoke Clears**

**Disclaimer:** Recites from piece of paper with gun pointed at head I do not own the characters of Final Fantasy. smiles evilly at man with gun but I wish I did. BANG!

**Pairings:** Vincent/Tifa, possibly others

**Warnings:** swearing and other explicit content in later chapters, sex, drunkenness, drunken sex etc.

**A/N:** Again, please let me know if anything doesn't seem right or is just wrong. Please enjoy! Cookie?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2.**

Tifa sighed as her eyes fell upon the familiar sight of Midgar. It was still a fair way off, but she expected to be back at her bar by nightfall. So she hoped anyway. Large storm clouds were gathering behind her and moving fast. If she didn't get a move on they would reach her soon and she would get soaked before she even entered Midgar.

Still she was unable to move, unable to accept her defeat.

_Vincent…_

This was the third time she had gone out looking for him, but again she had failed to locate him, or any sign of him for that matter.

She was beginning to give up hope.

It had been two months now since they had defeated omega and she had stumbled across the Cerberus Chain. Two months without so much as a whisper of Vincent Valentine or his whereabouts. This was the last time she was going to search for him, Cloud had made her promise him that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Promise me that if you don't find him this time, you will stop looking."_

_Tifa looked up at him sadly._

"_Cloud…I…"_

"_Tifa…please! Just promise me this!"_

"…_Alright…"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The look of relief that he had given her had been enough to make her not regret her choice, but she didn't want to give up hope that Vincent had survived…

"I made a promise," she reasoned to herself, "And I intend to keep it."

With renewed vigour, Tifa picked up her pace and headed toward home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time she had reached Midgar the clouds had overtaken her and seemed to have gotten lower, and darker.

By the time she had reached her sector, lightning flashes were periodically lighting up her surroundings with brilliant flashes of white light.

By the time she had reached her street, the heavens had opened and seemed intent on drowning her.

Rain pelted down on her, oblivious to her irritated mood. It got into every crevice in her clothing, drenching her hair and making it stick to her face. She batted it aside angrily, only to have it pushed back where it was by the torrential rain.

Therefore, by the time she had reached her bar at the end of the street, she was soaked. Not to mention very grumpy.

Not wanting to wake anyone, she quietly unlocked the door and stepped inside, closing a locking the door again behind her, before trudging up to her room as quietly as she could. She felt so drained, physically, mentally, and emotionally. Without even bothering to close her door, or change out of her wet clothes, something which she would soon regret she collapsed on the nearest cushioned surface, the couch, and promptly fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Tifa…"_

"_Vincent…"_

_He materialised out of nothing and stood before her, adorned in his leather and crimson cloak, complete with his shining metal gauntlet._

_She could hardly believe her eyes. He was here. He was _here

_Slowly he moved toward her._

"_Tifa…"_

"_Vincent…"_

_He moved closer._

"_Tifa…"_

"_Vincent?"_

_He continued to move closer, until he was barely a hairs breadth away._

_Tifa felt her breath hitch in her throat as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers._

"_Tifa…"_

"_Vincent…"_

_His lips continued to ghost against her skin, trailing across her neck and collarbone. She looked down and with a start, realised she was naked._

_She looked back up at Vincent and noticed he was too._

_He simply smirked at her and continued to kiss her softly._

"_Tifa…"_

"_Vin–"_

_She was cut off by a sneeze._

_Vincent looked at her confused._

"_Tifa?"_

"_Vin–"_

_She sneezed again._

Tifa suddenly felt like she was falling. She was confused about the feeling. Then…

–THUD–

"Oomph! Oww! Shit!"

Tifa opened her eyes. Vincent disappeared.

"What the…"

She was face down on the floor. Suddenly the falling sensation made sense. She sneezed.

"Fuck!"

She was still in her wet clothes from last night. Damn it! She had gotten sick!

"Err...Tifa?"

She jumped (or would have if she had have been standing) and looked up at Cloud.

He walked over a knelt beside her, helping her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She sneezed again.

"Yes, I'm sure you are." He muttered. "Come on let's get you warmed up and into some dry clothes before this gets any worse."

Tifa nodded dumbly and allowed him to fuss over her, barely noticing the way he kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, to his credit he kept his back turned as she changed into dry clothes. She was soon warm and dry, tucked in to her bed. Cloud commanded her to stay put until she felt better. As soon as her head hit the pillow, Tifa Lockhart was out like a light.

Cloud sighed, and closed the door behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight streamed through the open window and onto her face. She rolled over and blinked blearily, waiting for her eyes to focus. She glared at the curtains as though it was their fault that they were blinding her. With a groan, she sat up and massaged her temples to try and ease the splitting headache she had woken up with from falling off the couch last night.

"Feeling better?"

Tifa jumped, cursing loudly.

"Fuck! Don't sneak up on me like that Cloud!"

"Sorry," He looked sheepishly at her, "So are you feeling any better?"

Tifa smiled slightly. "Yeah, I'm a little hungry, but I'm feeling better than I did."

"Good to hear" Cloud smiled, "There's some food waiting for you downstairs."

"Great," Tifa smiled back, "I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright, but hurry up before it gets cold."

"Will do!"

Ten minutes later, Tifa was downstairs on the couch with a bowl of hot porridge in her hands.

"Thanks Cloud, for looking out for me."

He turned back to her and smiled again.

"Its okay, besides" he laughed, "someone's got to, right?"

Tifa nodded and joined in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It rained again late that afternoon and still was by the time evening had come. The bar was empty, no one really wanted to go outside in this weather. Not that Tifa could blame them.

She was feeling a lot better than she had last night and had even stopped sneezing so much. It was very quiet. Yuffie had gone back to Wutai to check up on her family, Cid had taken her on his ship, Barret was with them, and so it was just her and Cloud, who was sitting at the bar while she cleaned glasses.

A loud knocking on the door startled them both and Cloud stood to see who it was. The bar was closed early because of the bad weather, the sign in the window made that clear. They weren't expecting the others back for at least another week. He wasn't expecting anyone, and judging from Tifa's confused expression neither was she.

Whoever it was knocked again, more urgently. Suddenly apprehensive, Cloud steeled himself and unlocked the door. Turning the handle slowly he opened the door and stood back in shock.

The unmistakable thud of metal chinking together made Tifa look up from the mug she was cleaning. The room was too dark, the only light on being the one at the bar she was standing under, so only an outline of the visitor was visible to her eyes, but as they stepped through the doorway and towards the light, their features gradually became visible.

They wore strangely shaped metal boots, leather pants and a crimson cloak. They seemed familiar and tugged at something in her mind. Cloud still stood unmoving by the open door, which the visitor then turned around and closed for him. Tifa studied the figure curiously as it again began to approach the bar. A glint of metal caught her eye and she looked down at the visitor's arm which was covered like a glove to the elbow with a metal gauntlet.

Her mind screamed at her and realisation dawned on her as her eyes widened and she dropped the glass, barely noticing it shatter as she turned to look at where his face was.

"Vincent?"

"Tifa."

Her mind was racing so much that she forgot to breathe. He was alive! He was here! Soon lack of oxygen caught up with her and she passed out. The last thing she remembered was Vincent catching her before she fell into the broken pieces of glass.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well, it took him long enough, but Vincent finally entered the story that one was longer than the last one hooray! Cookies for all! Hope it was enjoyed! Please R&R! I live off them! Don't let me wither away! Noooooo!!!


	3. Voices

**As The Smoke Clears**

**Disclaimer:** Don't make me say it! (arm is twisted) Alright I don't own any of the characters! (kicks man in groin) But that doesn't mean I can't play with them :D

**Pairings:** Vincent/Tifa, possibly others

**Warnings:** swearing and other explicit content in later chapters, sex, drunkenness, drunken sex etc.

**A/N:** Again, please let me know if anything doesn't seem right or is just wrong. This chapter is mostly Vincent with a little Cloud, and is regrettably a little short. (apologises and hangs head in shame)

Thank you to those that reviewed the last chapter! Cookies for you :D Please enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3.**

Vincent carried the unconscious Tifa carefully up to her room and lay her down on the bed. He had no idea what had prompted that reaction from her. It confused him. He raised an eyebrow at Cloud, who was standing in the doorway. He just shook his head sadly and went back downstairs. Vincent gave Tifa one last glance before following Cloud.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud looked at Vincent over the rim of his mug of coffee. The gunman looked a little tired and travel worn, but other than that, he hadn't changed since the last time he saw him. It was strange, as though he had expected him to look different in some way. Something to indicate what he had been through, but there was nothing. He looked the same as always.

Vincent bore his scrutiny without a word, allowing the quiet blonde to give him a once over as he waited for the inevitable bombardment of questions. What happened? Where have you been? Why didn't you come home sooner?

"Glad to have you back."

"What?"

That wasn't what he was expecting at all.

Cloud looked at him, slightly amused. "I said, it's good to have you back."

"Oh," Vincent wasn't sure what to say, so he settled with a simple "Thanks."

No questions?

Not even a 'How've you been?'

Cloud chuckled.

"Vincent," he said, with obvious mirth, "I'll leave the questions to Tifa. She's been…" He trailed off, looking thoughtful.

"I think its fairly obvious how she's been." He muttered, gesturing vaguely in the direction of the stairs.

Vincent nodded absently, still puzzled over her strange reaction. He would have expected to be bombarded with questions, even a hug would have been less surprising, but fainting? That was definitely unexpected.

"Anyway, you look exhausted. Try and get some sleep."

Vincent looked up at Cloud, nodding silently.

"Your room is still there, nothing has been touched. Good night, Vincent."

"Thank you, Cloud. Good night."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent stood at the closed balcony door, watching the rain beat heavily down on the quiet street below. Except for the occasional shadow of a person hurrying to one of the buildings, no one was around. Not that he blamed them. The weather was positively horrible.

Changing out of his wet clothes, he put on the spare clothes he kept there and laid the others out to dry, before reclining on the bed and resuming his thoughts.

He was back in Midgar.

He was still alive.

'_Of course you're still alive!'_

Chaos was still inside him.

'_Aww, wanted to get rid of me, huh?'_

'Obviously.'

'_I'm not that easy to be rid of.'_

'So I've noticed.'

'_So cold, Valentine. I'm hurt.'_

'Humph.'

'_Wow. Nice comeback.'_

'…'

'_Alright, have it your way then.'_

Vincent wasn't in the mood for Chaos' comments right now. He ignored the daemon and settled back on the bed, his thoughts turning to Tifa.

'Why did she faint?'

'_Clearly you frighten her.'_

Damn Chaos!

'She's never fainted because of me before.'

'_Clearly you've changed, or it's something only she can see.'_

'She's not insane.'

'_you can talk, Mister I hear voices.'_

'I only hear one voice thank you.'

'_Doesn't change the face that you're hearing voices.'_

'Leave me with my thoughts Chaos.'

'_Fine. Figure it out on your own then.'_

'I will.'

Chaos' laugh reverberated in his mind.

'_Sure you will.'_

Thoroughly mystified, and now annoyed, Vincent Valentine closed his eyes and welcomed the oblivion that came with sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well now. I know it says that Chaos returned to the planet at the end of the game, but for the sake of this story, and the fact that I love Chaos, he is still inside Vincent for this. And still giving him trouble. XD

Tifa is due to wake up don't you think? Hmm, I wonder how she will react to waking up to Vincent's lovely face…he he he! XD

Hope this was enjoyed. Please R&R don't let me starve :(


	4. Awkward Awakenings

**As The Smoke Clears**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Final Fantasy characters. (catches cookie in mouth) damn their yummy bribes!

**Pairings:** Vincent/Tifa, possibly others

**Warnings:** swearing and other explicit content in later chapters, sex, drunkenness, drunken sex etc.

**A/N:** Time for someone to wake up XD sorry, this one is kind of short. I couldn't quite figure out where I wanted to take it.

Thank you to those wonderful people who reviewed!

Fresh cookies for you!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4.**

"_Tifa…"_

"_Vincent…"_

_There he was, still the same as always. Dressed in his leather and red cloak, complete with metal boots and gauntlet. Before her stood Vincent Valentine._

"_Did you miss me?"_

_Tifa nodded, smiling sadly. _

_A silver tear slid down her cheek._

"_Why did you have to go?"_

_Vincent crossed the distance between them in the blink of an eye, and reached up to cup her cheek, brushing away the tear with his thumb._

"_I never left you."_

_Tifa covered his hand with one of her own._

"_Then why couldn't I find you?"_

_Vincent looked at her sadly._

"_You weren't looking in the right places."_

_More tears rolled down her cheeks._

"_I looked everywhere. You left me, Vincent…"_

"_I never left you…"_

"_Yes you did!" Tifa said angrily, pulling away from Vincent and taking a few steps back. "You left me!"_

"_Tifa…"_

_She looked away, tears spilling down her cheeks._

"_I thought you were dead, Vincent Valentine."_

_He looked at her sadly._

"_Tifa…"_

_She couldn't look at him. Dimly, she was aware of herself waking up. Vincent faded away slowly, until only his eyes were still visible._

"_I never left you…"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent opened his eyes slowly. He wasn't sure why he was awake, but he was no longer tired. In fact he was wide awake and completely aware. Judging from the position of the moon, it was well after midnight, and it had stopped raining. With a sigh, he sat up surveyed the small room, before sliding gracefully out of the bed and heading down to the kitchen.

On the way down the hall, he passed Tifa's room. The door had been left open and he could hear her muttering in her sleep. He was about to continue downstairs, when he heard her say his name. Curiosity struck and won out against his hunger.

Silent as ever, Vincent carefully entered the room, slowly making his way over to the bed that held the unconscious sleep-talker.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing beside the bed, Vincent watched Tifa carefully. His keep ears picked up her every word, all of which to say the least, confused him to no end.

"Vincent…" she murmured, her voice filled with an unidentifiable emotion.

He looked her over calmly, not sure what else to do. He could wake her, but how would he then explain being in her room in the early hours of the morning?

"Why did you have to go?"

She now had captured his attention. All thoughts of waking her fled as he fixed his gaze upon her face which was creased with sadness.

"Then why couldn't I find you?"

It seemed as though she was talking to him, but she was clearly dreaming.

"I looked everywhere…"

Vincent blinked. Her eyes darted under heavy lids, her voice cracking at her next words.

"You left me, Vincent."

For some unknown reason, those words stung. She was crying now. Silver droplets traced their way down to land on her pillow.

"Yes you did!"

Her fingers twitched slightly.

"You left me!"

'_Wow, this girl's nuts!'_

Vincent ignored the beast's words, too focused on what she had to say next. It came out as barely a whisper, but he still heard it, clear as though she had shouted it.

"I thought you were dead, Vincent Valentine."

Vincent almost stopped breathing. Tifa sighed and seemed close to waking up.

He needed to get out now.

His body seemed to be frozen to the spot, refusing to move him away from the rapidly approaching awkward situation he had landed himself in. Fate gave him a twisted smirk, as Tifa's eyes fluttered open, still hazy with sleep. That look quickly disappeared however, when her eyes fell upon the pale gunman standing beside her bed, watching her with unreadable crimson eyes.

"…Vincent?"

'_Lets see you talk your way out of this one, Valentine.'_

"Fuck!"

'_Yep, you're screwed!'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Mwahaha!!! Sorry but I just had to give Vincent a hard time with this! Writing this one was fun! XD Hope you all enjoyed it! Chaos has impeccable timing as always! Poor Vinnie! Caught with his hand in the cookie jar! I wonder how he will talk his way out of this one…Hehehe!!! Please R&R!


	5. Quick Conversations

**As The Smoke Clears**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Final Fantasy characters. Dam it!

**Pairings:** Vincent/Tifa, possibly others

**Warnings:** swearing and other explicit content in later chapters, sex, drunkenness, drunken sex etc.

**A/N:** I finally got my copy of Advent Children! (squeeeeeee!!!!) I apologise if the characters are OOC but, well you can't have it all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5.**

"Vincent…what are you doing in here?"

Tifa was utterly confused, and unnerved. Vincent was in her room. Her _room_. Why?

Vincent just stood there like a rabbit caught in the headlights for several moments, before finally coming up with an answer. Not a very good one, but a truthful answer all the same. (he never was very good at lying, so why start now?)

"You were…sleep-talking."

Tifa's face fell slightly. Sleep-talking? Her dream rose unbidden into her mind. Oh no…

"…Sleep-talking?" She asked, her voice breaking slightly.

Vincent nodded slowly.

"I came to see if you were alright."

"…I'm fine."

"Good, then I'm not needed. Goodnight, Tifa."

"Night, Vincent."

Needless to say, Vincent was out of there faster than Tifa could blink.

He headed straight down to the kitchen, his original destination. Leaning against the closed door he let out a shaky breath.

'That was close…'

'_No shit, Valentine. Where did you get your social skills? Out of a cereal box?'_

'Give it a rest, Chaos.'

'_Whatever you say, Valentine.'_

Vincent sighed softly. Perhaps it was better when they all thought he was dead. He abandoned all thoughts of going back up to his room, he would have to pass Tifa's to get there and he wasn't exactly going to get a lot of sleep after what he had overheard. So he instead settled himself in a chair, letting his thoughts wander and waiting for the sun to rise.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tifa walked tiredly down the stairs. She hadn't gotten any more sleep after Vincent had gone, her mind to preoccupied on what he could have heard that he shouldn't have.

She found Cloud in the kitchen with a mug of coffee, still in his pyjamas. His hair looked, if possible, even messier than usual. Stifling a giggle, Tifa made herself some breakfast and joined him at the table.

Cloud smiled as she sat down.

"Feeling better?"

Tifa returned the smile.

"Yes, thank you."

"Good."

A comfortable silence settled over them as they finished eating, until Cloud finally broke it.

"I'll see you later, ok Tifa?"

Tifa looked up at him, confused.

"Where are you going?"

"Kalm. I've got a delivery to make, remember?"

Tifa nodded, dimly recalling him mentioning it yesterday, just before Vincent arrived.

Vincent?

"Hey, Cloud. Where's Vincent?"

Cloud's brow was drawn in thought.

"I think he said he had something he needed to attend to. And no, he didn't say when he'd be back."

Tifa closed her mouth when he answered her question before she had a chance to ask. He knew her too well.

"Errm…Tifa?"

"Yes, Cloud?"

She looked back up at him. He looked apprehensive.

"What is it?" She was concerned now.

"Umm…Never mind. I should be back in a few days, alright?"

"Ok Cloud."

She watched him leave, waiting until she heard him start Fenrir before she got up to rinse her dishes. By the time she was done, his engine was just a distant hum.

It would just be her and Vincent for the next few days.

She dropped the plate she had been holding.

"Oh, Fuck!"

And it had nothing to do with the plate she had just shattered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Really sorry about how short this one is, I've had some serious writers block. I think it shows, huh? Well I've finally got my hands on a copy of the game (Bless whoever came up with ebay!) and I plan to finish it before I continue, so it might be a while before the next chapter gets up, but I promise I'm not going to drop this.

I'm also working on a Zack/OC story, but I need to know a bit more about him before I post that one.

But anyway, I hoped this was enjoyed.

Cookies, no wait, chocolate-chip cookies for all who read, and something cute and fuzzy for all who review!

Please review!

Please?


	6. One Tequila, Two Tequila

**As The Smoke Clears**

**Disclaimer:** I'm sick of writing this. Would I be here if I did own them? I do own Frankie though.

**Pairings:** Vincent/Tifa, possibly others

**Warnings:** swearing and other explicit content in later chapters, sex, drunkenness, drunken sex etc.

**A/N:** Sorry this is so long in coming but I've been away for the last two weeks. Usually that's ok, but my Pa's computer was broken, so I couldn't update, and we left so suddenly I didn't have time to tell you guys that I couldn't update.

Much apologies! Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6.**

Tifa didn't see Vincent until the next morning. He was standing at the kitchen window when she came downstairs, looking slightly haggard, like he hadn't slept in a few days. Holding back a frown, she smiled lightly.

"Morning, Vincent."

Vincent just stood, staring out the window. Tifa frowned.

"Vincent, is everything okay?"

Vincent nodded absently and continued staring out the window.

Tifa frowned again. She didn't like how he was acting. It had to change. An idea sprung into mind. She had to choke back a snigger.

"Alright then, have a good one Vincent."

He grunted in reply.

She left quietly and made her way to the bar. It would be time to open soon, she needed to act fast. Picking up the phone, she dialled the number ad waited for an answer.

"C'mon. Pick up, pick up…"

"Hello?"

"Hiya, Frankie"

"Tifa? How are you, love?"

"I'm great Frank. Listen I've got an urgent order for you."

"Sounds interesting…What do you need?"

"A case of Purple Chocobo."

"Purple Chocobo? My you have taste!"

"This is for a…special occasion."

"Ah…I think I've still got a case out back. Alright, how soon do you need it?"

"Can you have it to me before four o'clock? I'm closing early today."

"I think I can manage that."

"Thanks Frankie! Take care."

"You too!"

Tifa could help but grin as she hung up the phone.

This was going to be fun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The case arrived just as Tifa was closing up. She paid the delivery boy and inspected the package. It was intact, and it was the right brand. Well, that was the easy part. Now she had to get Vincent down here. That could be…speak of the devil!

Vincent appeared behind the bar looking curious.

"Hey, Vincent."

"Hello, Tifa."

"Is something up?"

"I thought I heard…no, everything is fine."

"Good, actually I was just about to come and find you."

Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"What for?"

"Well, after everything that's happened lately… Well, I thought you could use some cheering up."

"I appreciate the thought but…"

"I bought this." She pulled out one of the bottles, "I thought you might like to share a drink with me?"

Vincent's eyes widened slightly as they fell on the label.

"Is that…?"

"Yep, Purple Chocobo."

"Where did you get it?"

"I know a guy."

Vincent smiled.

"Tifa, you amaze me."

Tifa threw him a grin.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

She held out the bottle to Vincent.

"Would you do the honour?"

Vincent laughed, but carefully took the bottle from her. Disappearing behind the bar, she came back with two glasses, setting them on the bar in front of Vincent.

Carefully, he poured out two glasses and handed one to Tifa.

"Bottom's up!"

They downed it in one go. Tifa coughed lightly.

"That's some strong stuff!"

Vincent just laughed and poured them another glass.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Several hours later…_

Tifa giggled. They had lost count of how many glasses they had had. This was probably not such a good thing. Vincent poured them another glass, getting most of it in the glass at least. Tifa raised her glass.

"To alcohol! May it always be this fun."

Vincent laughed.

Tifa threw back her head to drink, instead, she lost her balance and fell backwards of the bar stool. She managed to grab hold of Vincent's sleeve, pulling him down to land on top of her.

"Oomph!"

"Fuck!"

Vincent's long dark hair tickled her face. Tifa giggled, Vincent quickly joining in. Tifa reached out to touch the annoying bangs, letting them run through her fingers.

"So soft…"

Vincent smiled, shifting his weight slightly, eliciting a gasp from Tifa beneath him. He stopped moving and looked back down at her.

Her breathing was ragged and her eyes had dilated completely, making her eyes look almost completely black. Vincent's breath hitched and he felt the blood draining from his head, moving south. Something in his mind was screaming at him, telling him to get out of there. Tifa's eyes locked on his, her hand moving from his hair to stroke his face. Ignoring the screaming protests in his mind, he moved down and captured her lips with his.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Sorry again that this is short but I'm away for the Australia Day weekend so I wanted to get this out as slight compensation. I promise thing will start to heat up in the next chapter. XD

And for the sake of Vincent, "Frankie" is an old man.

Please review! Reviews make me oh so happy :D


	7. Three Tequila, Bedroom?

**As The Smoke Clears**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it…but if I did Mwahaha!

**Pairings:** Vincent/Tifa, and definitely others!

**Warnings:** The action heats up here as promised. Cue drunken sex!

**A/N:** Alright! It's finally here!!! I've finally decided on where I want this fic to go! Yay for me!!!

I'd like to thank those wonderful people that have reviewed this story so far! Thankyou **PhoenixFalls**, **nana**, **TSume Sumeragi**, **Jackman-fan**, **heart-of-a-dark-dragon**, **hiei n riven**, **tartar12345**, **PokeTenshi**, **Peanuckle, AraelMoonchild **and **Julian Ketrarch Spire**. And a very special thankyou to **The Norwegian Dragon** who has reviewed every chapter so far! Cookies for you all!

If you want to see your name here then review! It's that easy, lol!

I'm back at school now (and in my second last year of high school) so expect delays every now and then! Sorry! Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7.**

Tifa wrapped her arms around Vincent and sighed, encouraging him to go further. He happily complied, running his tongue over her lip and slipping it inside. He let his hand run down across her hips, savouring the slight shudder Tifa gave as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. He chuckled and touched it again, completely unprepared when she bucked her hips against his, putting pressure on his rapidly hardening member. A choked groan escaped his lips.

Tifa sniggered and pulled him into another kiss, their tongues dancing, working them both into a frenzy.

Finally, after what could really have been 10 minutes, Tifa pulled away, breathless. Vincent was breathing hard, trying to reign in his primal urges.

"…B-Bedroom…?" Tifa asked, her voice betraying her lust.

Vincent just nodded breathlessly and stood, pulling her up effortlessly and pinning her against the bar. He ground his hips against hers, smirking at her soft moans.

"V-Vin-cent…please…!" Tifa gasped.

Chuckling, Vincent lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist and carried her up the stairs. He kicked open the first door they came to and set her down next to the bed. He wasted no time in capturing her lips again in an intense kiss as his hands wandered to her shirt, tugging the material up and breaking the kiss just long enough to get it over her head.

He caressed the exposed skin, gently running his hands over the tender flesh. He smiled at her soft mewls and resumed undressing her, tugging off her shorts and continued at an agonizingly slow pace, to remove the rest of her clothing.

Only when he had her standing naked before him, did he begin to let her undress him.

Tifa undid his shirt with shaking fingers (his mantle having been discarded earlier in the evening) and tentatively touched the ghostly skin it kept hidden. Vincent sighed and closed his eyes as Tifa continued to caress his skin, letting her continue to undress him without hindrance.

When she had removed the last article of clothing, lust filled crimson eyes opened and Vincent took charge again, not even allowing her to pause and admire his naked body.

He seized her shoulders roughly and pulled her into a passionate kiss, devouring her lips. She tasted so sweet, but so unlike anything he had ever tasted before. He couldn't get enough.

Growling impatiently, Vincent pushed Tifa down onto the bed below. He moved over her, pressing his hips against hers and smirking as she moaned and bucked her hips to meet his. He was aching with the need to burry himself in her heat. To claim what was rightfully his. He was an immensely patient man, but he was too enflamed by lust to tolerate anymore hesitant touches and shy kisses from Tifa. He needed her, to be inside her.

As she bucked her hips against him, putting pressure against his engorged member, his control snapped.

Deciding he needed her NOW, he coaxed her legs further apart, nestling comfortably between. He looked down at Tifa's wide eyes, having just enough sense of mind to caress her cheek comfortingly before slamming into her, sheathing himself completely in a single thrust of passion.

Tifa's cry just pushed him that little bit further over the edge.

From the start, Vincent took her hard. Not once stopping to let her adjust or catch her breath. Her sounds of pleasure sent shivers down his spine and made him go that little bit faster.

He felt his release approaching fast, and from her erratic breathing, he could tell that so was Tifa's. He thrust again, and again and he felt it hit her hard. Her muscles clenched and she cried out his name in pure ecstasy.

That sinful cry of his name sent Vincent soaring into the void. A guttural moan was wrenched from his lips as he spent himself deep inside her blissful warmth.

Both shaking with spent passion, Vincent collapsed beside an equally exhausted Tifa, eyes closed and breathing heavily. He could hear both his and Tifa's hearts pounding in unison. This small thing alone made him smile and he reached over, wrapping his arms around her as he waited for her to recompose herself.

There was no way that he was even nearing done for the night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud staggered tiredly through the door. The delivery had been surprisingly uneventful so he had ridden through the night so he would be home by morning, just to be sure.

He made his way past the bar, dimly aware of Vincent's mantle haphazardly thrown over one of the barstools.

Hang on…

Since when did Vincent ever take that thing off, let alone leave it lying around, and in a bar of all places.

Something was seriously wrong with this picture.

Surveying the room, Cloud failed to notice the empty tequila bottles, instead his gaze lingering on Tifa's apron.

Drawing his heavy buster sword, he walked slowly toward the stairs, ignoring the warning bells that were blaring in his head.

Climbing slowly, his grip on his sword tightened as he saw the door to his room had been kicked open.

His heavy boots made no sound on the wooden floor as he stealthily made his way to the door, pushing it completely open with the tip of his sword.

The sight that met his eyes made Cloud lose his grip on his sword, where it fell to the ground with a resounding clunk, promptly waking both occupants of the bed.

Clouds eyes darted back and forth between the blushing female clutching the sheet against her chest and stoic male beside her with his arm still encircling her waist. The suffocating blanket of silence that followed was only broken by a smooth baritone voice…

"Good morning, Cloud."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Bwahahaha! Couldn't stop myself!!! Poor Cloud! He had it coming! What person in their right mind leaves _those_ two alone_, together_! Gah! The hilarity!!!

Again, sorry for the lateness but I didn't want to push this for fear of ruining the drunken fun.

If I were there, I'd have pushed Tifa out the window and jumped in with Vincent. Can you honestly blame me? Lol!

Enjoy! Please R&R! Cookies for all those who are still faithful to this story!


	8. Contemplative Thoughts

**As The Smoke Clears**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it…Duh!

**Pairings:** Vincent/Tifa, and definitely others!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8.**

After that morning, Cloud always made sure that he knocked first.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Pant'

Cloud swung his sword in an arc, letting the momentum carry him around and taking of the arm of a target in the process.

'Grunt'

Boredom had forced him outside in the blaring sun to do a little training. Sadly, it wasn't working out too well.

'Pant'

He was still bored. His mind began to wander.

Tifa…

He was glad that she was finally happy. Now that they knew that Vincent was really alive (not that he ever thought he was dead), it seemed as though there was finally a ray of light shining through the clouds that's had previously seemed to envelop her. It seemed Vincent had picked up on it too, for whenever on of her contemplative expressions appeared, he would quickly pull her into his arms and kiss her deeply, with Cloud making gagging noises in the background, of course!

Vincent…

He'd never noticed just how sexually charged Vincent really was, although he decided to put it down to his thirty odd years of sleep, unable to 'get any', and now finally having 'some' on tap. Cloud grimaced slightly, that sounded wrong. It really did seem like Vincent cared for Tifa, more than anything he seemed happy when he was around her, God he'd even smiled once or twice! A huge change had come over the two of them, leaving Cloud to feel a little left out. He wanted someone that made him feel that way, someone that could make him smile. It seems things never really worked out with him in mind.

With a sigh of half frustration, half boredom, he put down his sword and wiped his forehead with his hand, swiping his damp bangs away from his eyes. Enough was enough. He'd gone with the intent to relieve his boredom and had only succeeded in making himself more frustrated.

"Dam," he muttered, not really hearing himself, "I need a life."

Stalking to Fenrir, he muttered something under his breath and turned the key, relaxing slightly under the steady vibrations and loud hum of the powerful engine.

A flash of pink and brown found his eye.

Maybe today would be the day he would find one.

Somewhere, Aeris smiled.

"Pleased to see you are moving on now, Cloud. I was beginning to wonder."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long guys! Life's been the hectic bitch it is and thrown everything its got at me, so its been a while since I've been able to just sit at my computer and type. I appologise for the lack of Vincent and Tifa, but I though Cloud needed a little reconciliation time. Don't worry- everything will become apparent soon enough!

Love you all and thanks for sticking with me! Please R&R!!


	9. Nightmarish Realities

**As The Smoke Clears**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it…Duh!

**Pairings:** Vincent/Tifa, and ?/?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9.**

Sunlight filtered through the gap in the curtains, falling across the mass of jumbled sheets and limbs, where a crimson-eyed man lay sleeping fitfully.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent stood in a black room, devoid of windows and doors. It reminded him of his years in stasis. He felt trapped and quite helpless. A disembodied chuckle helped to verify that.

'_Welcome, Mr. Valentine.'_

The voice was eerily familiar, yet he couldn't place it. His mind felt quite frayed.

Another chuckle.

'_Don't remember me, Valentine? I'm quite surprised. Thirty years together, and you still cannot place my voice?'_

Well that narrowed it down, a lot.

"Chaos?"

'_Well done, Valentine. You should be a detective.'_

Vincent gave a mental sigh. Definitely Chaos.

'_I heard that.'_

Another sigh.

"Where am I, Chaos?"

'_Now we're getting somewhere.'_

"Chaos…"

'_Fine. We're inside the part of your mind that I…_occupy_…until you chose to unleash me. Satisfied?'_

"Hardly. _Why_ am I here?"

Chaos gave another impatient sigh.

'_We're here, Valentine, because I want to show you something. I wouldn't have bothered, but even I am not quite that cruel.'_

Vincent quirked an eyebrow.

"While I could argue to the contrary, you have captured my interest. What is it that you wish to show me, Chaos?"

Vincent could all but see the daemon's smirk.

'_Look through the window and you will see.'_

Vincent turned and saw the window. A large frame, gilt with gold and adorned with crimson velvet drapes.

Before Vincent could ask…

'_Can I not have nice things? Just look through the window, Valentine.'_

Biting back a scathing remark, Vincent obliged…

…And immediately regretted it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bike slowed and rumbled to a stop.

Cloud left Fenrir outside the house, and made his way to the front door.

Damn, he hated being the 'visitor'.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the heavy wooden door and stood back, a part of him wishing the occupant of the house wasn't home. The airship on the outskirts of town however mockingly crushed that hope. As did the cursing pilot beneath the tiny plane in the backyard.

With a sigh, Cloud turned to go over to the pilot, but was stopped when the door behind him opened, revealing a meek young woman. Shera.

"Oh…hello there. If you're looking for the Captain he's not here…" Cloud turned around and recognition flashed across her features.

"Oh, Cloud isn't it? Please, please, come in! Cid's out the back, but he's in one of his 'moods'. Why don't you sit down and have a cup of tea? Give him time and he'll be back to his normal self."

For someone who didn't talk so much, she was sure doing a lot of the thing.

"Um…Thanks, Shera. Tea sounds nice, thank you."

He watched her bustle about the kitchen, immediately making him feel like a nuisance. He smiled as she set a steaming cup in front of him.

He drank his tea in silence, wanting to be polite, but feeling too awkward to do so.

A stream of loud profanities alerted them to Cid's presence. Shera stood to greet him.

"Cid, look who dropped by…"

Cid gave him a grin.

"Well if Ifrit 'aint bangin' Shiva– It's Spikey!"

Cloud almost grimaced at the choice of words, forcing it into a smile instead.

"Cid."

"What brings to this part of the world, huh?"

It was time he thanked Vincent for helping Tifa.

"Cid…I need a favour."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tightening her apron, Tifa flipped the sign in the window to 'open' and unlocked the front door.

"Time to serve the drunks drinks…" she muttered to no one in particular.

"Well now, is that any way for a barmaid to refer to her customers?"

Tifa spun toward the intruder, eyes falling upon a familiar face. She was unsure whether to apologise or beat them up. She opted for neither. For now.

He nodded in greeting, or perhaps understanding?

"What can I do for you? It too early for drinking, even for you, so you must want something. What is it?"

"Now, now, darlin'. What makes you think I want anything other than your breathtaking company?"

Tifa chafed at the infamous cocky smirk he gave her.

"Years of dealing with drunken idiots. What do you want?"

"Ouch love! That hurts! Comparing me to a drunk now? Where's your customer courtesy?"

"Still in bed upstairs. Spill it, Reno. What do you want?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Swirling colours, quickly gave way to blurry shapes, finally materialising into identifiable objects.

He watched as the events of the past few weeks flashed past as though on fast forward.

The whole ordeal left Vincent feeling quite disorientated.

Upon seeing the scene before him, he felt sick. Quickly followed by, anger.

It was the memory he despised above all others, and he was furious that Chaos had decided to bring this up. Especially now that he had just begun to forget about it. He'd live through it once, albeit somewhat disfigured. He didn't think he could do it again.

He opened his mouth to give Chaos his dues, but was silenced when the beast began to speak.

'_Don't talk, Valentine. Just watch'_

Reluctantly, Vincent complied, turning back to the image that still haunted his worst nightmares…

Hojo and Lucrecia. Together.

Thankfully it didn't last long. The image began to change, the figures morphing into others. What he saw made him prefer the other couple.

"Tifa…?"

'_Yes…It's her.'_

He could see the others face. It was shrouded in darkness.

"Why can't I see their face?"

'_Because, Valentine. If I show you who it is, then as soon as you wake up, you will hunt them down and maul them. Also, its something you should figure out for yourself. Its not too late to change what may happen.'_

"…"

'_Valentine…'_

"I'm fine, Chaos. Let me out of here, now."

'_Don't do anything stupid. You won't remember this at first anyway.'_

"Chaos, Now!"

Sigh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Consciousness returned slowly for Vincent. Sleep still clouded his senses and numbed his mind.

He kept his eyes closed, savouring the bliss of those few moments where you don't remember anything. They were his favourite thing. A time where his nightmares couldn't get to him. Well, second favourite.

He let a smile grace his lips as he thought of his dark-haired beauty. Rolling over, eyes still closed, he reached out blindly, feeling for his lover. His hand was met with cold sheets.

His eyes flew open as he stared at the empty space Tifa usually occupied. His heart hitched as he recalled his dream.

"Tifa?"

Silence. Nothing.

Loneliness and insecurity crept inside, settling in the pit of his stomach.

For once, Vincent wasn't sure what he should do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Holy cow! 3900 hits guys! I Love you all!!!

Wow, it's on time this time! XD Yay me! So the plot is slowly being revealed.

Let me know what you think. Please R&R!!!

I'll write a oneshot for the 40th Reviewer. Anything you want! Pairing het, yaoi or otherwise. Because I'm feeling generous, creative and I love you all!


	10. Planned Temptation

**As The Smoke Clears**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it…Duh!

**Pairings:** Vincent/Tifa, and ?/?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10.**

Tifa regarded Reno with wary eyes. He was giving her 'that' look, the same one he gave the people he seduced at her bar almost every night. She had found herself on the receiving end of that gaze quite a few times, brushing him off every time. He would always find another within the space of a few minutes though. Oddly, that had never bothered her until she paused to think about it.

She looked back up and found him standing right in front of her, surprising the hell out of her.

His eyes studied her intently with a hunger Tifa swore she could feel radiating off him in waves. She shuddered at the thought, though surprisingly not from disgust. Her arm tingled where his fingers trailed across her skin, she could feel his warm breath on her lips as he leaned closer, inch by agonising inch.

A soft call of her name made her realise exactly what she was doing.

Startled by her almost betrayal, she shoved Reno away, who just managed to catch himself on the bar to avoid falling.

"What the…?"

"Get out Reno."

"Tifa?"

"I said now, Reno. Don't make me use force."

"Aww, babe. Don't be like that…"

"Reno, this is your last warning. If you don't leave before Vincent gets down here I will re-arrange your insides. Am I making myself clear?"

Reno watched her closely, he hadn't failed to notice the look he had gotten in return before, and the way she shuddered when her touched her arm. Hell, he could hear how fast her heart had been beating. She had wanted it as much as he had.

"You'll come around sooner or later, baby."

Tifa narrowed her eyes in warning, but with a smirk and a wave of his hand, the egotistical red-head left. She sighed in relief.

"Tifa?"

Vincent's voice startled her for the second time in the space of so many minutes. She spun around to see him emerging at the foot of the stairs.

"Hey…"

"Is everything alright?"

_No._

"…Yes, why wouldn't it be, Vincent?"

"…You weren't there when I woke up…I thought something had happened…"

_I just almost betrayed you, that's all._

"You just slept in. Everything is fine."

Vincent looked suitably surprised at this.

"…Slept in?"

Tifa finally managed to laugh at the bewildered look on his face.

"Yeah, you looked like you could use the extra sleep so I let you have it."

"Oh…Okay."

Silence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud revved Fenrir's engine one last time as he pulled up in the 7th Heaven's garage.

After enlisting Cid's help, and ensuring that he would let everyone else know, he had let immediately to get back home. He hadn't told anyone he was leaving and decided that, regardless of what he told Tifa, she never ceased to worry– especially when he left without any warning whatsoever.

He couldn't fault her for that really.

So now that he was home, he half expected her to spend the next few hours lecturing him on why he shouldn't just up and leave like that.

It had happened before.

With a sigh, Cloud got off Fenrir, locked up the Garage like he did every night, and wandered inside, thankful that Marlene and Denzel were staying with Barret for a while, else he would have been tackled by two more than likely worried children.

Smiling slightly at the thought, he wandered down the bar, which, if the loud and cheerful voices were anything to go by, was doing quite well for itself. Reluctant top face anyone right now, he headed upstairs to his room.

"Welcome back, Strife."

Cloud wasn't really that surprised to hear the gunman was still up.

"Vincent." He acknowledged with a slight nod.

The gunman offered the slightest upturn of pale lips before passing Cloud, and making his way to his room.

Shaking his head slightly, Cloud decided that sleep wasn't such a bad idea.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks had passed since Clouds return, which he was suitably chastised for leaving in the first place, when he got the go-ahead from Cid.

The pilot had called to say that everything was prepared and that every one would meet them there.

Now Cloud had to put his end of the plan in motion. Needless to say that Tifa had literally jumped for joy when Cloud suggested a week at the Villa in Costa Del Sol. Vincent seemingly was unmoved by Tifa's theatrics, but Cloud caught the amused glint in his eyes.

A few days later, the trio had arrived at the coastal getaway, showcasing its sparkling beaches and scantily clad women.

Somewhere a little further down the beach, several of said women hanging off his arm, an egotistical red-head looked up with surprise and delight when he spied the present object of his wants.

A definite smirk tugging at his lips, Reno turned back to the giggling bikini girls, a plan already forming in his mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Finally! Took me long enough, huh! I apologise that my chapters are so short, but I am working with developing writing skills and a restricted time limit. This is also my first multi-chap thingy.

Also– Congrats to **heie n riven** for being the 40th reviewer! A one shot for you is currently in the works. Keep an eye on the proverbial horizon for it. As promised it will be a Vincent/Tifa lemony fic, with a distinct possibility of the title being _'Promise Me'_ or something along those lines.

As always sorry for all delays, they can't always be helped. vv;;


	11. Plotted Party

**As The Smoke Clears**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it…Duh!

**Pairings:** Vincent/Tifa, and Reno/?

'_**Tifa's Thoughts'**_ 'Vincent's Thoughts' _'Chaos Talking'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11.**

The Villa was everything something owned by ShinRa would be. It was lavish, expensive, and tasteful. Yet it also had a touch of home. It suited them just fine. There were six bedrooms, each with their own bathroom, on the second level. A large kitchen/dining room, a lounge room and a study made up the first floor. A garage took up the entire ground floor. It came complete with beach access via a private path and its own Chocobo stables.

Quite a nice place really.

The days flew by quickly. The trio enjoyed themselves immensely during in their stay. It was early on their second last day of the trip that Cloud got a message from Cid, telling his that they would be there with in the hour. Cloud had quickly found a reason to stay at the house and sent the couple out to enjoy themselves for the entire day while he dealt with the arriving gang.

For a while everything was quite chaotic. Cid's crew-members running around, delivering things to the Villa while replenishing the Shera's stores. Soon though, everything settled after Cloud gave them each something to focus on.

Yuffie was going crazy with the décor, attaching streamers and balloons to everything she could find, with the help of Marlene and Denzel. Nanaki was keeping watch for the couple. If they came back early it would ruin the surprise. Cid, surprisingly, was handling all the cooking. He could cook as well as he could find a loose bolt on the Shera, though it was still something you had to taste to believe. Barret was in charge of all the heavy lifting. Reeve was in town, getting any last minute things that had been overlooked. Cloud was helping out with what he could. This wasn't just a welcome home party; it was also Vincent's birthday.

"Yuffie, are you sure you should put streamers on that?"

"Of course!"

"Okay."

Cloud didn't question the energetic young woman any further. No one ever did.

Reeve returned with barely a minute to spare, dragging with him Reno, Rude, Tseng and Elena. He said he found them in town and they couldn't resist joining the party. The moment he had put down his packages, Nanaki came bounding through the door and leapt behind the sofa.

"They're coming!" he whispered harshly and everyone dropped what they were doing, franticly trying to find a place to hide. Someone with half a mind hit the lights. All was silent for a few moments.

Someone sneezed.

"Shh!"

"Sorry…"

Soon, Tifa's voice could be heard wafting through the open window. Everyone tensed, getting ready to spring their surprise.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent walked slowly up to the Villa. It had been a long day, spent in Costa del Sol, wandering the beach. Heaven forbid! Tifa even managed to coax him into joining her in the water. Overall, the day had been quite nice and Vincent had enjoyed spending Tifa.

Cloud had been acting quite secretive lately. That hadn't failed to catch his attention. He knew this trip had some underlying purpose. What it was he as yet had no idea.

Today was their second last day there. His curiosity was piqued, but not to an unbearable level. His training as a Turk took care of his curiosity levels. You know that saying, "curiosity killed the cat"? In ShinRa, any curious worker was a dead worker.

As the beach house got closer, a sense of unease filled the stoic gunman. He suddenly wished for his Death Penalty. Pausing uncertainly outside, his eyes automatically took in the altered state of the house. The air felt tense with anticipation.

Tifa looked up at him curiously.

"What is it?"

"Something just…doesn't feel right."

'_Maybe there's an intruder inside? I'll deal with whoever it is, just let me out!'_

'Not on your life, Chaos'

'_Humph…You're no fun.'_

"…Vincent?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think we should do?"

Vincent pondered his options for a moment.

'_Geez, you're paranoid, Valentine. Cloud's supposed to be there remember. He's probably just brooding again.'_

Vincent sighed.

"It's most likely nothing. Let's just go inside."

He opened the door slowly and walked inside, turning on the lights.

"S-U-R-P-R-I-S-E-!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud watched with bated breath from his corner of the room as the door opened silently. He saw Vincent hit the lights, but stayed where he was when everyone jumped out.

"S-U-R-P-R-I-S-E-!"

The look on Vincent's face was interesting. It flashed from apprehension, to annoyance, to confusion, back to annoyance and finally resting on indifferent.

Vincent's eyes settled on Cloud as soon as he moved from his hiding spot. They were accusing, making Cloud flinch slightly. He hadn't thought of how Vincent would react to this. It suddenly felt like throwing a surprise party was an incredible stupid idea.

He was just thankful that Vincent didn't have Death Penalty with him like he was most likely wishing for.

Swallowing shallowly, Cloud smiled nervously. He could see Vincent's silent sigh from the other side of the room. That meant he had screwed up. Badly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent surveyed the people in the room. He knew them all, but that didn't mean that he wanted them to be there. He spotted Cloud as soon as he moved. He knew now that this was what Cloud had been so secretive about. He saw Cloud swallow and give him a nervous smile. He felt sorry for the blonde; he could tell that the man was already regretting his choice.

For that, Vincent decided he would stay.

For five minutes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One look at Vincent and Tifa could tell that he didn't like this one bit. She sent Cloud a stern look. He had made Vincent uncomfortable, after everything that had happened to bring him out of that cycle; he was easily falling back into it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The focus didn't stay on Vincent for very long, for which he was thankful. It wasn't too long before he found a chance to slip away to a more unnoticed part of the room. Tifa was preoccupied talking to Yuffie, and everyone else seemed to be having a good time.

Cloud soon made his way over, leaning against the wall beside the impassive gunman.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't think before I acted."

"……"

"I just…I wanted to thank you…for helping Tifa."

"A simple 'thank you' would have sufficed."

"…I didn't feel that it would be. This is a much as a 'Welcome Home' as it is a birthday party, Vincent. We're glad to see you alive"

"Then, perhaps, I should not have come back."

With that, Vincent straightened and left the room, not sparing a glance in any direction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tifa looked up from her conversation with Yuffie to see Cloud approaching Vincent. She excused herself and walked over intent on reprimanding the blonde. As she got closer, their conversation drifted back to her.

"I just…I wanted to thank you…for helping Tifa."

'_**Aww…Cloud that is so sweet!'**_

"A simple 'thank you' would have sufficed."

'_**He never was one for making a fuss over something like this.'**_

"…I didn't feel that it would be. This is a much as a 'Welcome Home' as it is a birthday party, Vincent. We're glad to see you alive"

'_**I hope you can see that Vincent…We all love you.'**_

"Then, perhaps, I should not have come back."

Tifa stopped dead in her tracks. He didn't want to be here?

She watched walk away with out a glance at anyone.

Somehow that hurt more than his words.

She glanced at Cloud, who was looking suitably sorry for himself and turned away. She couldn't believe he had said that.

On second thought, maybe she could. Vincent had never really been all that enthusiastic about going out, well anywhere. He was a little better than before, today had been a testament to that, especially getting him to swim with her.

Gah! She really needed to stop thinking about all this.

"You look like you could use a glass of something a little stronger than punch, love."

Tifa turned, and came face to face with a certain Turk, accepting the drink he offered.

"Thanks, Reno."

"Don't mention it. You look like you need it." He flashed his infamous grin. "You look troubled darlin'. What's wrong?"

Ignoring the voice that was telling her not to, she told him. Everything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** My hugest apologies for the obscene delay! O.O;;;; RL has been getting in the way lately with most of my free time being taken up by work or school. Only one more chapter to go! A sequel will follow, but it will take its own sweet time in coming. I'll also go back and rewrite this after I've let it sit for a while. I plan to write some other fics before returning to this particular pairing. This is mainly because I have discovered the wonderful world that is Yaoi and my inspiration to write or read anything Het right now has just flown out the window.

I also plan to try my hand at Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy VIII, so look out for me in those fandoms too!

As always please REVIEW!

Hope you enjoyed!


	12. Frustrated Adultery

**As The Smoke Clears**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it…Duh!

**Pairings:** Vincent/Tifa, and Reno/Tifa

**Warning:** Smut ahead! Yee be warned!

'Vincent's Thoughts' _'Chaos Talking'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12.**

Vincent climbed the stairs in silence. He was tired and annoyed. After all the time the group had spent together, chasing Sephiroth, chasing his 'remnants', chasing Deep Ground, he would have thought they'd know him enough by now to not do things like this for him. He was thoroughly annoyed. Making up his mind, he grabbed the Death Penalty and climbed out the window.

He needed to kill something.

'_Yay! Mindless killing! Count me in!'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tifa guzzled gown another glass of tequila. Reno had stayed with her the entire nigh, listening to her problems and put up with her bitching. She was beyond grateful for his help. Her mind was a little hazy, but she knew she should do something in return for the red-head.

Said red-head suddenly found himself with a lap full of brunette.

"You've been good to me, Reno." She said, her voice slightly muffled against his chest, "What can I do to thank you? Anything at all!"

Reno just grinned. Like the cat who got the cream, the neighbour's budgie, the cousin's canary and the last tin of tuna.

"Well….there is one thing…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime between Vincent leaving and Reno approaching Tifa with the tequila, Cloud had left the party. He felt horrible for pushing Vincent like that. After working together for so long, you would think that he would have an understanding of how Vincent operated.

He felt incredibly stupid, not to mention selfish. He was only thinking of ways to repay, not to thank. Parties weren't something that Vincent would ever enjoy. He knew that, he just hadn't acknowledged it when it had mattered. Maybe now would be good time for one of those trips he went on to get away from the world. He had yet to carry out his original plan, to leave while everyone was distracted to go find that life he needed. He had been living for someone else all these years, after he made a promise to live life for the both of them.

One life for another.

Zack would understand. Hell, he'd probably have smacked Cloud over the head and told him to get a life a long time ago. Maybe it was time he did that.

With new resolve, he packed up what little he had brought with him. It wasn't much, he'd have to swing by 7th Heaven on his way and pick up whatever else he needed. After scrawling a short note, he, like Vincent had, climbed out the window. Wheeling his bike out the garage, he made sure he was at the end of the street before he started the motor, speeding away to a new life, a new beginning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reno pressed Tifa against the door, his mouth crashing against hers. Frantic heat building between the two. He reached behind her, fumbling for the door knob. Another few moments of frenzied kisses and the door swung open, plunging them into the room. Tifa clutching Reno's unkempt uniform like a lifeline as she surrendered to the red-head's fiery kisses.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent fired another round of bullets into the monster before him, relishing in its agonised cry before deaths jaws over took it.

Already he was feeling much better. But he had made up his mind before he left. He wasn't going back tonight. He would sneak back in the morning, while everyone was still sleeping off their hangovers. Hopefully Tifa would forgive him for just walking out without a word to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tifa tugged off Reno's belt, sending it to join the rest of their hastily discarded clothing, on the floor of her room. The heat kept building, threatening to overwhelm them. She was completely free of clothing, and Reno was taking advantage of that, his hands never ceasing their heated caresses. He wanted to feel every inch of this woman, memorise her every curve. This would likely be the only time he got to be like this with her, maybe it was a good thing she wouldn't remember anything in the morning. As soon as his pants were free, he pushed her down onto the bed, to begin his seduction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent counted the number of rounds he had left. Enough for another kill, perhaps, before he needed to call upon his demons to help.

'_Let me out, Valentine. You're not the only one with frustrations they need to deal with.'_

Vincent paused and pondered this for a moment. Maybe it was time for him to let loose for a little while. Every one needed a break some time.

He nodded and allowed the transformation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tifa was gasping and writhing in his arms by the time Reno finally entered her. He crushed his lips against hers, to muffle her cries. It wouldn't do for others to hear them. He pinned her hands above her head, thrusting hard and allowing himself to be lost in the heat that rose to engulf them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaos let out an unearthly cry and he tore apart the monsters that dared come close to him. Anger, pure rage filled him. It drove him to destroy everything, anything. Madness overtook his mind, leaving behind mutilated corpses for unsuspecting people to find. That thought brought a feral smile to his blood spattered face as he lunged for the creature's eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ecstasy overcame them, washing over them in ruthless waves that never seemed to have an end. His voice hoarse, her name came out in a harsh whisper as he spilled into her, letting out a choke off groan as her heat clenched round him as she too sounded her release. Body giving out, Reno collapsed against Tifa, both gasping for air and trying to regain some control over their bodies.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaos buckled, falling to his knees amongst the littered body parts and innards, breaths coming in heavy pants. He could feel Vincent in the back of his mind, wanting control. Voices could be heard just over the next hill. Chaos perked up, smiling dangerously.

'_Chaos! No humans!'_

Chaos sighed.

'But humans are the most fun to play with…'

'_**Chaos!'**_

"Fine."

Vincent was pushing harder at the barriers in his mind. He wanted out. The voices were getting closer. It wouldn't do to have a demon found amongst what looked like a massacre. Vincent became impatient and broke one of the barriers.

With a tortured sigh, Chaos let him take back his body.

Groaning softly as his body shifted back into its human state, Vincent surveyed the mutilated remains.

"…Looks like someone had some fun…"

No reply. Strange.

"Glad to see you've learnt how to shut your mouth."

Again, silence. Silence that unnerved him more than anything Chaos had to say.

With a sigh, Vincent holstered his gun and started the long walk back to the Villa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reno fished through the discarded clothes, searching for his jacket, while Tifa watched quietly from her place on the bed. She laughed at his triumphant cry as he spied his jacket hanging from the floor lamp behind the door. How it got there, she had no idea.

"We should do this again sometime."

Tifa was taken aback.

"I thought you didn't do repeat performances, Reno."

Said red-head straightened, zipping his jacket.

"I don't usually…but this is a special case."

He flashed another one of his grins. She smiled back.

"I'd like that."

Another smile, a real one.

"See you round, darlin'."

Fin

For Now…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** ITS FINALLY DONE!!! O.o I have waited o long to be able to say that! Hope everyone enjoyed this. Thankyou to all my lovely reviewers! You guys are the whole reason I kept writing this.

Look out for the oneshot I promised to **heie n riven**. It shouldn't be too far away. I'll be taking a break from Het fics too for a while so look out for some Yaoi stuff from me in the near future.

As always please R&R!


End file.
